Frozen
by Languish-Dreams
Summary: Complete. YukixShuichi. A moment in time. Shuichi comes home after a particularly bad day at work. Rated for language and beware the fluff!


Frozen

By Languish-Dreams

The world sucks.

That was the only thought going through Shuichi's mind as he viciously kicked his shoes off at the door. The entire day had been one frustration after another. Not only had he been yelled at more times than any other day before, he'd also put up with the most insulting words possible from Suguru. Apparently the teen was in a foul mood and took it out on Shuichi at every step of the way. By the time Bad Luck called it quits, Shuichi was ready to chew nails he was so pissed. It didn't help that it started pouring rain half way home. He was thoroughly soaked, pissed, and tired as hell.

"Where the hell have you been?"

The singer gritted his teeth. The last thing he needed today was Yuki throwing insults and breathing down his neck.

"Fucking the milkman. Where the hell do you think I've been?" he grumbled, pushing past the now surprised novelist and heading towards the bathroom.

Not one to take such a thing lying down, Yuki recovered quickly. "You're dripping water all over the damn floor, freak!"

"Why don't you talk to it then? You have more than enough hot air puffing out of that hole in your face to dry it up fast!" Shuichi growled out, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Yuki stared at the door with an incredulous look on his face. What in the hell had gotten into Shuichi? He had never seen the teen like this before. Yuki heard the shower start up a few seconds before the phone started ringing. Resolving to try and not be a complete asshole today, the novelist left his irritated lover alone and went to answer the phone.

"What?"

"Is Shuichi there?"

"He's in the shower. And I doubt you'd want to talk to him right now anyway." Yuki said. A loud sigh stopped him from hanging up after that.

"This is my fault. This is Suguru."

Yuki nodded to himself. He remembered the green-haired kid. He was one of Shuichi's band mates.

"I was in a really foul mood today due to personal reasons and took it out on him. I wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk." Suguru said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Yuki said. "I'll let him know."

Before the keyboardist could reply, Yuki hung up. So that's what was wrong. Bastard or not he couldn't really blame the singer for being in a foul mood. Yuki sighed. And here he had promised himself to try and be a bit more tolerant and understanding towards his lover. He listened to the shower for a few minutes before an idea hit him.

'I can fix this.' He thought with a smirk.

By the time Shuichi got out of the shower the hot water, and most of his anger, had been depleted. He could already feel guilt worming its way into his heart over yelling at Yuki earlier. Sighing sadly, the pink-haired man trudged into the bedroom and dressed in a loose pair of pajamas. Walking back out into the hall, he could see the light on in Yuki's study and stopped for a few minutes to debate on whether or not he should go talk to his blonde lover.

'Something warm first.' He finally decided. 'I'm still cold from that damn rain.'

Hot cocoa would be the drink of choice tonight he decided. Shuichi headed into the kitchen, flipping the light switch on as he entered, and froze. A mug, his favorite mug, was already sitting out on the counter. Walking over, the singer was surprised to find still steaming cocoa inside.

'Oh Yuki.' Shuichi couldn't help but smile.

Now he would have to go and show the writer his appreciation for the kind gesture. But as he picked the mug up, Shuichi noticed a small piece of paper lying underneath. Picking it up, he read the two words with a curious expression.

Living Room.

Curious as to what his boyfriend might be up to, Shuichi slowly went to the living room. Again he had to turn the lights on and once again he froze. His favorite fuzzy slippers were sitting in front of the coffee table. Smiling even wider now, Shuichi quickly stepped over and into his slippers. Looking down he saw another small piece of paper on the table. He picked this note up and smiled at the word there.

Study.

The singer made his way down the hall and stopped in front of the study door. Despite Yuki's actions he was still a bit nervous about seeing the writer after snapping at him earlier. Shuichi knocked timidly on the door and cracked it open when he received no answer. He poked his head in slowly and saw Yuki typing away on his laptop. He couldn't, however, bring himself to actually enter the room.

"Come in already."

Shuichi flinched at the harsh tone but stepped inside and closed the door behind him anyway. He shuffled back and forth from heel to toes for a few minutes while Yuki finished up what he was typing. Finally the sound of clacking keys stopped and Shuichi looked up. Yuki slowly rolled the chair back and turned around.

"Yuki I-"

For the third time Shuichi froze.

Yuki's arms were held open, a large fluffy blanket stretched out by his hands just waiting for the singer to dive into. The teen hesitated, still a bit unsure, until he looked up at Yuki's face. Despite the usual neutral expression on his face, Yuki's eyes held softness the novelist was only now more apt to show him. A smile worked its way onto his lips and Shuichi padded over until he was directly in front of his lover. He very carefully placed his mug onto the table, far away from Yuki's laptop, before turning back to face the blond. Yuki immediately flipped the blanket over Shuichi's head, catching the loose end with his hand and Shuichi's body within the blanket. He pulled gently on the blanket until Shuichi was situated in his lap.

The singer sighed happily and curled into his lover. Despite a bit of discomfort from the chair, he could stay like this forever. Yuki simply held his lover, enjoying the peace and quiet and unusually tender moment the two were sharing. Of course, such things were never meant to last.

"I never knew you could be so romantic, Yuki."

"What? You thought I wrote children's books for a living?"

Lifting his head up, Shuichi stuck his tongue out. "Ass. You know what I mean."

Yuki held back a chuckle. "I do?"

The singer rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, Yuki. I just had a really-"

"Bad day. Yes, I know. That green-haired freak called to apologize while you were in the shower."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really, really?"

Yuki growled. "Don't push it, brat."

Shuichi grinned and buried his head into the novelist's chest while talking.

It was Yuki's turn to roll his eyes. "I can't hear you with your face buried, moron."

Shuichi looked up with a sly expression. "So you can do romance. Do you take requests?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Depends. I don't do flowers, candlelit dinners, romantic music, poetry or dancing."

The singer frowned. "Well that just leaves one thing."

"And that would be?"

Shuichi smiled. "A kiss?"

The blond tapped a finger against his chin and pretended to give the matter serious thought. "Hmm.."

"Yuki!"

"What? I can't think about it?" he asked.

The pink-haired teen pouted. "You're not supposed to think about it! You just do it!"

"Oh, really? Like this?"

Yuki slowly brought his hand up to cup Shuichi's cheek, leaning forward and pulling the teen towards him at the same time. He tilted his head slightly and brushed their lips together, mentally grinning as Shuichi's eyes fluttered closed. Yuki felt the singer's hands sliding up his chest until one lay lazily off his shoulder while the other was buried in his hair. Pressing their lips together with a little more pressure, Yuki brought his free hand up to cup the singer's back; soon allowing the other hand to join it there and then laced his fingers together. He allowed no tension, no sexual energy to build into the kiss – it remained a chaste, simple expression of a thousand things that could never be put into proper words. A few moments later Yuki slowly pulled back, allowing his eyes to open to view the delectable sight he knew would await. Shuichi's cheeks were flushed, his eyes still closed in remembrance, and his lips were slightly parted.

"You mean like that?" Yuki breathed out quietly.

The singer's eyes opened languidly and a satisfied smile appeared. "Yes. Just like that."

Shuichi had thought earlier that some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

But now he knew this was not one of them.


End file.
